


No life, no game - Curse of the Spirits; the red Destiny

by ytporo



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Gen
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 07:52:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11755362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ytporo/pseuds/ytporo
Summary: ..., avagy a cím lefordítva: Nincs élet, nincs játék, A szellemek átka; a vörös SorsMi történne, ha a WoW világa beszippantaná az embereket, akik aztán a játékbeli karakterként kell, éljék életüket? A WoW világának rendszere megváltozna? Minden új megvilágításba kerülne? Simán.A játékosok, akik meghalnak, a való életbe bár visszakerülnek, de már csak holtként. Óvakodniuk kell, miközben számtalan veszély leselkedik rájuk, nemcsak az ellenséges frakció fajai, hanem a játékosok, az öntudatra ébredt értelmes bossok és a számtalan, megoldatlan probléma, amit az a kiegészítő rejthet, amibe kerültek: a Cataclysm. S bár közeledik Pandária felfedezése, mégis messze vannak még tőle, de még messzebb attól, hogy hazajussanak. Egyáltalán valaha élve hazajuthatnak?





	No life, no game - Curse of the Spirits; the red Destiny

Zaljek mindig is tudta, hogy a nála alig egy évvel fiatalabb húga, akit az összes testvére közül egyedül még kedvel is, egyáltalán nem normális, sőt, kifejezetten kilóg a sorból, akárcsak néhány éve ő. Pont emiatt is állt be inkább a sorba, hogy ne lógjon ki, mint jelenleg is teszi testvére, Tayuzu'jin.  
Akkor bizonyosodott meg erről végképp Zaljek, mikor éppen a skorpióktól tisztította meg otthona környékét, felbukkant húga valamivel a kezében. Suttyogva, suttyomban, osonva közeledett felé. Ez már gyanús is volt neki, s sötétkék szemét világoskék bőrű testvérére szegezte gyanakodva és egyben szinte máris magyarázatot követelve. Ismerte Tayuzu'jint, hogy tudja, a nővé érett lány settenkedik valamiben. Már csak azt kellett megtudnia, miben is sántikál Tayu'.  
Fejét takaró, lapockájáig érő hófehér farkasfejes bőrt megigazította úgy, hogy szemébe lógva azt takarja, de ő láthasson mindent, viszont az ő tekintetét senki sem.  
Durotar szikár, kihaltnak ható kis szigetcsoportjának közelében voltak, a Darkspear trollok otthonának közelében, Sen'Jin Faluban. Errefelé hemzsegtek a skorpiók, ezért aki kicsit a nyugalmat akart, annak sokat kellett ezekből ölnie, mert láthatóan sosem akartak elfogyni és veszélyesek is lehetnek. Minden egyes napra ki van jelölve, hogy ki az, aki éppen ezzel foglalkozik, valamint aki ezen kívül őrködik.  
Erre feltétlen szükség volt, mivel a Darkspear trollok a Hordába tartoznak, aminek ellensége a Szövetség, melyben, akárcsak a Hordában, több faj lelhető fel, akik meg nem meglepő mód az ellenségeik.  
 - Zaljek! - szólította meg Tayu a testvérét. Kezében valami rongyhalmaz volt, ami mocorgott.  - Nézd, mit találtam! Pont halászni voltam, mikor ez egy kosárkában úszott le a folyón - mondta izgatottan ugrálva, rövid fehér haja csak úgy lebegett összevissza. A nagy ugrálása közepette a rongycsomó elmozdult és egy apró, majdnem hófehér kezecske bukkant ki alóla.  
 - Mi a franc ez...? - Eddig is biztos volt benne, hogy húga szerette a furcsaságokat, de most még jobban inkább biztos lett benne. Mit szedett már fel?  
 - Ez egy embergyerme... - kezdte volna szinte kiabálva a lány, mikor bátyja odaugorva befogta a száját, bár a húga agyarjaitól kicsit nehezebb volt ez, de Tayu' értette, hogy be kellett fognia a száját.  
 - Te normális vagy?! - dörrent rá Zaljek, egyszerre aggódva, hogy valaki meghallhatta őket és bajba kerülhetnek, valamint idegesen, haragosan is, hiszen testvére az eddigieknél is óriásibb baromságba keveredett. - Azonnal meg kell szabadulnod tőle, felőlem visszadobhatod a folyóba vagy ha kell, kinyírom, de nekem vészt ne hozz arra az ostoba fejedre! - suttogta ingerülten hadarva, ügyelve arra, hogy senki a közelükben ne hallja meg őket. Már csak az kellene szegény fejének.  
 - Nem fogom megölni, nem ő tehet róla, hogy embernek született! - kezdte azonnal védeni a kezében tartott, az egészről mit sem tudó csecsemőt halkan, suttogva, de ugyancsak ingerülten.  
 - Be ismerem, ebben igazad van, viszont itt nem maradhat. Mégiscsak az egyik főbb ellenségünk leszármazottja, nem maradhat itt. Vagy szerinted, ha azok találnának egy troll újszülöttet, életben hagynák, netalán felnevelnék? Hát tudd meg, hogy nem! Gondolkozás nélkül leölnék, mint a vadat szokás! - Zaljek hangja egyre több, a Szövetség iránti gyűlöletről, undorról árulkodott. Régi sérelmek éledtek fel benne, amiket nem is tagadott, hogy voltak. Elvesztette társát, farkasát, Alcát, aki kiskora óta vele volt és egyfajta lelkitársak voltak egymásnak. A Szövetségbeliek okozták halálát, akiket emiatt - meg úgy Hordás mivolta miatt is - gyűlöl. Ez a gyűlölet hatott ki arra, hogy hogyan reagálta le az embergyermeket.  
Húga tudván, hogy testvérének igaza van, szótlanul elfordította fejét és mereven nézte a vöröses foldet, miközben kissé szakadtas, barna ruhájának egyik darabkájával a csecsemő eljátszadozott. Ritkán szokott belegondolni a dolgokba, de most kivételesen megtette.  
Nem maradhat itt a gyermek, akit magában már elnevezett Thalrabusnak, de nem is teheti vissza a folyóba, hiszen mikor a kosárban megtalálta, már közel járt a krokodilokhoz, amik bár egy idő után eléggé megritkulnak a folyóban, számtalan veszélyes dolog várna rá. Meg ugyan ki lenne az, aki foglalkozna egy kicsit is egy csecsemővel? Senki. Ezenfelül hogy kerül oda? Nem véletlen lehet. Embergyermek, tehát ember szülei vannak, vagy voltak, akik valami oknál fogva a folyóba tették, bízván abban, hogy... lesz valami sorsa.  
Keserűen tekintett az életvidám kicsire, aki az egészből ténylegesen semmit sem fogott fel. Nem kell senkinek már most, hogy megszületett, pedig nem is ártott egy élőnek, de holtnak sem. Nem ő tehet róla, hogy annak született, aminek, de arról sem, hogy hova keveredett.  
Hirtelen, a semmiből termett elszántsággal nézett bátyja arcára, akinek szemét a fehér farkasszőr takarta.  
 - Zaljek, én nem fogom visszadobni a folyóba, de...  
 - Helyes, akkor végezd ki - vágott közbe ridegen az idősebb testvér, ám Tayu' egy nagy lélegzetvétellel folytatta, mintha meg se történt volna a közbeszólás.  
 - ..., de nekem nem lehet gyermekem egy eléggé rosszul szerzett seb miatt, ezért megszeretném tartani! És ne szakíts félbe, nem fejeztem be! - szólt komoly, parancsoló hangon bátyjára, aki pont nyitotta volna a száját, de becsukta, már amennyire a nagyra nőtt agyarok engedték. - Ha kell, akkor Kalimdor egy olyan szegletébe vonulok, ahol nem szembesülhetek ilyen problémával, mint itt, gondolok ugye a Horda és a Szövetség közti alapvető ellentétből adódó dolgokra. Ha kell, elmegyek a Keleti Királyságba, vagy bárhová, ahol nyugodtan lehetek Thalrabussal - magyarázta határozottan, eltántoríthatatlanul Zaljeknek.  
A troll férfi kicsit döbbenten hallgatta húgát. Nem lehet gyermeke? Hogy ő miért nem tud róla? Ennyire keveset tudna arról a testvéréről, akivel úgy-ahogy tartja a kapcsolatot? A többi testvérük elment harcolni, velük sose beszél.  
Egy kicsit ennek az információnak a tudatában jobban megértett egy-két dolgot Tayuzu'jinnal kapcsolatban, de ha mást nem is, ezt a hirtelen ragaszkodást a csecsemő iránt igen. Feléledtek az anyai ösztönei, hiszen pont abban a korban volt, mikor a troll nők már teherbe eshetnek és szülhetnek.  
Most ő volt az, aki csendben nézte a vöröses talajt. Ez az egész más megvilágításba hozta kicsit a dolgokat. Neki ilyen gondja nem volt, mint húgának, hiszen hamarosan már a harmadik gyermeke születik, így még csak elképzelése sem lehetett róla, milyen ez az egész Tayunak. Honnan is tudhatná?  
Az első kérdés, ami elhagyta száját, mégsem ezzel kapcsolatos volt, hanem...  
 - Thalrabus? - A nevet nem értette. Találta a folyóban egy kosárban a gyereket, de neve van? Vagy ezt a megtalálójától kapta? Inkább ez tűnt ésszerűbbnek, mivel nem hangzott olyan névnek, mint amit az emberek használnak név gyanánt.  
 - Hát... mivel nem volt neve, ezért valamit csak kellett adnom neki, de mivel ő nem troll, ezért olyat nem adhattam. Azt meg, hogy az emberek milyen neveket használnak, nem tudom, ezért ezt választottam - magyarázta a lány, eleinte kicsit zavarban volt, majd a végére ez elmúlt és teljesen belelendülve, vidáman mesélte.  
 - Nekem az élőhalottak ugranak be róla - motyogta halkan Zaljek. A hangzása a névnek inkább illett az élőhalottakhoz véleménye szerint, mint egy emberhez, de mit is bánta ő.  
Erre a kijelentésére szúrósan nézett rá Tayu. Rossz néven vette az élőholtak emlegetését, hiszen azon kívül, hogy rühellte őket és nem értette, hogy Thrall, a Horda vezetője hogyan láthatott bennük bármit is? Ezenkívül pedig az élőholtak köztudottan az emberekből lettek, igaz, nem saját akaratukból, és ő úgy érezte, egyfajta utalást tett testvére erre. Talán csak a fantáziája volt túl élénk, de biztos volt benne, hogy testvére arra utalt, hogy majd a csecsemő meghal és élőhalott lesz belőle. Vagy ilyesmi.

 

<\------------->

 

_Szabina csendben ült a gépe előtt, amin kedvenc játékával játszott, a WoW-val. Ez jelentette számára a kiutat a valóság kaotikus rendszeréből, ez volt számára a menekvés a világ problémái elől. Ilyenkor az lehetett, aki akart, ilyenkor nem kellett aggódnia annyira a dolgok miatt, ilyenkor... egyszerűen boldog volt. Pont, mint a világban még számtalan ember, aki ugyanígy volt, mint ő._  
_Minden egyes napjának minden egyes szabad percét itt töltötte számtalan névtelen és arctalan társával együtt._  
_Ám a megszokottaktól eltérően ezúttal valami nem úgy történt, mint szokott. Éppen átjelentkezett egy másik karakterébe, mivel egy külön szakmás karaktert húzott éppen, mikor mintha csak az áram ment volna el teljességében, minden elsötétedett. Egy dolgot érzett, a szédülést, ami enyhe forgó érzéssel párosult, mely aztán egyre inkább felerősült, annyira, hogy a végén kidőlt. Legközelebb arra eszmélt, hogy különös, túlzottan ismerős, nem emberi alak rázogatta a vállát._  
_És rajta kívül még számtalan ember került hasonló helyzetbe._

 

<\-------------------->

 

Zor'gluk, mint minden nap, most is a napját azzal kezdte, hogy ellenőrizte, megvan-e minden pénze, valamint hogy az elfogott egyének még ott vannak-e hűs ketrecük rejtekében, nem szöktek-e meg. Nem bízott a felfogadott zsoldosokban, nem tudhatta, mikor szunyókálnak ezek be őrködés közepette. Ezért hát a pénze átellenőrzése után a kodók által húzott hatalmas szekerekre tett ketrecek felé vette az irányt. Jelenleg több volt az üres ketrec, mint a teli, mivel nehezebben fogott olyanokat, akiket kiállíthatott volna az arénába, akikre pénzt áldozhatott volna pénz nyerése fejében.  
Négy foglya volt, azok mind a Szövetségből valóak, szerették őket arénáztatni, hiszen így jó szórakozás közben nézhették, hogyan halnak meg, esetleg élik túl. Volt már rá párszor példa, hogy nagyon jól küzdő szövetségiekből a Horda által szinte imádott arénahős lett, míg meg nem szöktek vagy meg nem haltak. Ritka eset volt, hogy valaki maradt önszántából, de akadt ilyen is.  
 - Mind megvan - dörmögte magának a megtermett ork férfi, miután nyugodtan vette tudomásul, nem váltak köddé a nehezen megszerzett foglyai. Egy worgen halállovag, egy gnóm zsivány, egy ember mágus és egy worgen druid. Bejárta szinte egész Kalimdort, sőt, még a Keleti Királyságba is átment, hogy fogjon párat, ami szerencsére sikerrel járt. A gnómon kívül a másik hármat itt fogta. Nem volt egyszerű, de mivel mindegyik egyedül volt az elfogásuk pillanatában, így a túlerővel szemben tehetetlenek voltak.  
Körülbelül ebben a pillanatban hagya el a konvoj a Déli Barrenset, hogy aztán a Barrens északi részén átvágva, Durotaron keresztül eljussanak Orgrimmarba. Ismerős, hazai terepen jártak, ezt szerette, mivel itt érezte a legjobban magát. Bár régi otthonára nem annyira hasonlít ez a hely a már enyhén megvénhedt ork harcosnak, mégis volt legalább valami valahol, ahová újból hazatérhetett. Átélte mindazt, amiről a fiatalabb orkok már csak elbeszélésből ismernek, átélte az ősi Draenor pusztulását, az azutáni azerothi csatákat, veszteségeket, szenvedéseket és az azutáni lassú újbóli felerősödést és talpra állást. Nem volt büszke rá, de mint összes társa, ő is meg lett vezetve.  
Ilyenkor, a hazának nevezett, de igazából csak elfoglalt és annak nyilvánított területeken haladása közben akaratlanul is ilyen nosztalgikus gondolatok jártak fejében. Talán az egyik mellékhatása ez is az öregségnek, nem tudta. Mindenesetre mosolyogva ült fel a kodo hátára, hogy szemlélje a barátságosnak cseppet sem mondható környezetet.  
 - Uram, ott fekszik a földön egy ork nő - lépett váratlanul mellé az egyik férfi blood elf zsoldos. Zor'gluk meglepődve kapta fel a fejét, el is felejtette, hogy min gondolkozott pár másodperce, abba az irányba nézett, amerre az elf mutatott. Valóban, ott feküdt egy ork nő, aki meglehetősen megakasztotta a lélegzetét a vén harcosnak. Nem zöld volt a bőre, mint már szinte minden orknak, hanem barna, mint azelőtt, mielőtt Gul'dan olyan alattomos módon átverte volna őket.  
 - Azonnal... - adta volna ki az utasítást, de megakadt benne, mivel túl izgatott volt és inkább lekászálódott a hatalmas állat hátáról, hogy saját maga szemlélje meg ezt a különleges nőt. Odasietett kora ellenére meglehetősen gyorsan és atletikusan, majd leguggolt ropogó csontjai hangja mellett és gyengéden rázogatni kezdte a földön fekvő vállát. Az hamar kinyitotta szemét és kábán ült fel. Zor'gluk tartotta a hátát, míg annyira vissza nem tért belé az erő. - Jól vagy? - kérdezte a tipikus orkos mély, dörmögős hangján, melyet az ehhez nem szokott fülek egyfajta gonosz hangnemnek tituálnának, mégis valójában egyfajta óvást, gyengédséget rejtett. Ha már orkok, akkor tartsanak össze.  
 - Én... - makogta halkan a nő, majd elkerekedett szemmel nézett fel egyenesen a vele szemben térdelő szemébe és egy fülsértően hangos sikoly hagyta el a száját. Mint aki valami olyan rémisztőt látott volna, amitől ennyire rettegnie kell.  
Zor'gluk csak döbbenten hőkölt hátra és elkerekedett szemmel nézett a sikítozó nőre. Olyannak tűnt neki, mintha kiborult volna.  
 - Mi baj? - kérdezte egy kis hallgatás után tétován. Nem tudta eldönteni, mit tegyen. Fogja be a száját a nőnek, csapja nyakon vagy várja ki a végét? Végül pici habozás után a barna bőrű szájára tapasztotta vaskos, nagy tenyerét.  
Ez megtette a hatását, abbamaradt a sikoly és csak egy elkerekedett szempár meredt rá.  
 - Épp ideje volt, már fájni kezdett a fülem - mondta egy halvány mosollyal a férfi. A zsoldosok a háttérben csendben figyeltek, ez a szituáció kezdte őket is érdekelni. - Ha nem bánod, szeretném tudni, mi a baj? Nem foglak megenni vagy bármi baromság - kuncogott egyet saját maga viccén. - Megígéred, hogy nem fogsz sikoltani? - A válasz egy bólintás volt. Hogy mennyire komolyan gondolva, nem tudta behatárolni, de lassan elvette tenyerét a nő szája elől, aki ígéretét betartva csendben maradt. - Na, és most, kezdjük a legelején, mondd el, mi történt veled, kedves...  
 - Szabina. 


End file.
